


Five Times

by LittleSammy



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times McGee did not walk in on Tony and Ziva... and the one time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Somewhere between "Jet Lag" and "Jack-Knife". No spoilers at all for these eps except that's when (to me) they've got the right feel for a "boffing like bunnies" PWP. ^^
> 
> Warnings &amp; rating: A few bad words, but mostly smut. Lots of it. Trust me. This is not for the faint of heart. One of the prompts from "ncis_temptation" on LiveJournal made me do it. Because somebody had to.

**One**

 

In retrospect, it wasn't all that surprising that the first time they had sex at work was in the men's room. Late at night, of course, and taking great care that the door was locked behind them, of course, but still dangerous on a whole new level. He felt the same incredible head rush every time he thought about her face then, watching him in the mirror while she unbuttoned her shirt without hesitation. Long, long work day, long hours at the desk, no end in sight, and fuck, yes, that was exactly what they both had been thinking about for the latter half of the evening. He'd seen it in her eyes every time she'd met his gaze across the space that separated their desks.

 

He'd never thought that starting to have sex with Ziva would turn out to be so... addictive. He should have suspected it, of course. But that would have meant listening to what his brain had to offer on the situation, and that had never been an option with Ziva, anyway, and so he just licked his lips now and turned around to kiss her hard while he backed her up against the wall.

 

She moaned into his mouth, her hands grabbing his belt and ripping it open, but he was faster, had his fingers down her pants before she could free his cock, and god, so much heat there it made his head spin. She dug her fingernails into his neck as he moved his fingers inside her, and that made the last of his remotely reasonable thoughts melt away.

 

She slipped out a few minutes before him, and when Tony finally felt up to keeping a neutral expression back in the bullpen, he opened the door of the men's room just to stare into McGee's face. The probie shot him a curious glance. Probably because his shirt looked weirdly rumpled all of a sudden.

 

 

**Two**

 

He dragged her into the copy room a few days later, and yes, it still locked from the inside. Thank heavens for the small luxuries in life.

 

"What?" she asked, but when she turned to see his face, her mouth opened into a soft "Oh..." just before he pulled her over and kissed her.

 

He wanted to take it slow, he really did, but heck, there never seemed to be enough time for slow lately, and yeah, Ziva understood that, and Ziva wanted it, too, and god, yes, Ziva also knew how to make it a fast one for herself.

 

The copier went off while Tony fucked her against it, and he didn't care. He shuddered when she came hard for him, and he pressed his mouth to hers to keep it quiet. This was it, he thought, and his mind went blank.

 

Someone was at the door, rattled the door knob even, but neither of them reacted, too caught up in each other.

 

"Oh, come on!" a male voice whined outside.

 

Eventually, the copier died, and their breathing slowed down.

 

 

**Three**

 

He almost jumped out of his chair when she just reached over and put her hand on his cock like teenagers fondling during a horror movie.

 

"Jesus!" he whispered, staring at her, while she just continued to look at the big screen without so much as a twitching muscle. "Ziva, this is MTAC."

 

"Yes. And we are alone for a few minutes more because Director Vance and McGee were held up, and I have not touched you in far too long," she answered quietly, and the calm expression on her face slipped for a second while she stroked him through his pants, most likely remembering how it felt to have him inside her.

 

He watched her lick her lips, and all the things he wanted to do to her ran amok in his mind like an all-consuming bush fire. He couldn't help it then, he had to reach over, push his hand down into her low-riding pants, just feel her for a few seconds. And when he did, she jerked him hard and he almost, almost lost it, right then and there.

 

His hand pressed down on her clit hard, and she jumped in her chair and laughed, that low, sexy sound he never got tired of.

 

It felt close to physical pain when he had to draw his hand back, not because he wanted to, but because the hiss of the door announced company. Thankfully, it took just a few tiny movements to look all presentable again. Only his ragged breathing betrayed him, and he took a long gulp of coffee to hide that.

 

Ziva, of course, simply greeted Vance sweetly and nodded at McGee, and damn her for that evil level of control.

 

It was a good thing MTAC seemed even darker than usual. He had at least half an hour of McGee reciting the case details now while they went through the surveillance feeds. More than enough time to get his body back under control, right?

 

It was a good theory, but it only lasted until he discovered that he had her scent all over his fingertips now.

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

 

**Four**

 

... and it looked like it had just become even longer. Ah well. Since it was by now way past midnight, it was technically a new day, anyway.

 

"Evidence lock-up, now. Make sure you are not followed."

 

The text message blinked at him, and he wondered what that was about now. Ziva had glanced at him all weird the whole day, giving him strange looks whenever there was talk about the case. Did she suspect something hinky going on?

 

No lights in lock-up, and he wondered why, but didn't turn them on. She'd have her reasons, so he stopped to let his eyes adjust. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and he whispered her name.

 

"Yes," she answered, just as quietly. "Over here."

 

His eyes still weren't working like they were supposed to obviously because he could have sworn then that she was half naked. He stepped closer, and his mind did go for a vacation because she was indeed only wearing a long men's shirt, unbuttoned, and nothing else. One of his own.

 

"How did you...?"

 

"Shut up, Tony." Her hands were working on his clothing now, and he couldn't help but go along with it, like every time she so much as touched him. He moved with her, stroked her bare skin. Backed her up against the fence and kissed her, and she groaned and shuddered against him.

 

He drew back a bit, raised his hand that had touched her earlier to stroke her neck. "I had you on me all day," he murmured, and his words drew a sudden rush of heat from her.

 

And since this was the first time in what seemed like ages where they were alone, he dropped to his knees and pressed his face between her legs. Sucked her. Shoved his tongue into her until her hands grabbed his shoulders hard. Heard her make all those wild little noises she tried to suppress, with no chance to succeed.

 

It didn't take long for her. He knew her body by now, way too well maybe.

 

Eventually, he pressed her back against the fence again, and while he slid inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him fiercely, he decided that there was no way in hell this kind of knowing her could ever be too much.

 

 

**Five**

 

In its time, the NCIS elevator had seen a lot of interruptions of its originally intended form of use, so this disturbance was not that much different from any other. Except that it had rarely been used to have the most passionate of coffee breaks imaginable.

 

It was hard to finish up fast enough so nobody would notice what was going on, and even harder to keep the noise down. Somehow, they managed anyway, but even Ziva looked roughed up around the edges afterwards, and her usual composure fled when the elevator doors opened and McGee almost ran into them.

 

"Whoa! There you are, I was just coming to..." And he paused and frowned and looked from Tony to Ziva and back. "What did I miss?"

 

"Nothing, McGoo," Tony said, shoved him out of the elevator and dragged Ziva along. "Except that we had that kind of incident with the coffee vendor, and that thing can be _mean_, lemme tell you..."

 

And while Tony further distracted McGee with mindless chatter, Ziva, cheeks slightly flushed and hair a bit messed up, slid back into her chair and hid behind her desk. Blushed furiously when she opened Tony's email he sent while still rattling on to her fellow probie.

 

_You should wear skirts. Would make this easier._

 

 

**~~Sex~~ Six**

 

She did wear a skirt the next day, and Tony couldn't remember another day where he had ever gotten as many Gibbs-slaps for inattentiveness. In the end, Gibbs made both of them stay until their reports were impeccable. Which, given their current state of mind (and body), was possibly the worst decision ever.

 

So, in the end it was all a matter of clearing their heads. At least that was Tony's argument when he came up behind her and pushed her skirt up. Get it out of their minds for now, so they could concentrate on their reports, wrap 'em up and go home like everyone else already had and then maybe do this again... properly. And for once, Ziva didn't see a flaw in his logic.

 

"Hey guys, I thought I'd give you a hand with the--" McGee's voice, coming to a screeching halt.

 

"Uhm," Tony said while Ziva just groaned and dropped her head until her forehead hit her desk.

 

"Never mind," McGee said carefully, stepping back with raised hands. Then he shook his head. "I think I need brain bleach now." And he tried very hard to look at anything but his fellow agents until he had reached the elevator.


End file.
